ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cleanup of the Heart
is the thirteenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The SSP clean up their office and talk about their previous adventures and encounters with Ultraman Orb and the various monsters and aliens. Plot In SSP headquarters, Jetta just finished posting about Maga-Orochi's defeat while Shin was lying down on the floor, exhausted. Naomi then returned from another part-time job when she noticed that the place was a huge mess due to Shin tinkering on some old inventions of his. Afterwards, Naomi decided to clean up the place with the help of Shin and Jetta, to their unmotivated disarray. While they were starting to clean up, Naomi came across the Storm Chaser, which brought up the time when Maga-Basser rampaged in the city, and when they were introduced to the vagabond, Gai Kurenai. And Ultraman Orb, with Naomi referencing about the giant of light dream she had as a kid. The two male members complained about doing all the work at the base while Naomi had to work at all of these part-time jobs, including the time when Maga-Grand King used his powers to created sinkholes and then the three of them talked about the mysterious man in a suit they kept bumping into. Right when they were talking about Gai, he himself appeared in the building and ended up being in charge of cleaning, which seemed fair to him since he had to earn his keep. Naomi then tripped over Jetta's favorite sweatshirt from high school, which became rancid after the time the monster Maga-Jappa polluted and stunk up the water supply, which brought up the subject of the unbalanced monster zone and the fact that Orb always defeated the monsters every time, which caused Gai to bring out and look at his Ultra Fusion Cards which brought back the times of each form's debut, even including the Grand King incident, and proclaimed that he needed to use the powers of those Ultraman to protect the planet. Jetta then uncovered the letter sent by the psychic girl, Haruka which brought the topic of Gai hanging out with her, making Naomi jealous and Gai nostalgic. Jetta then asked Gai about the reformed Alien Babarue, Babaryu. After they wrapped up the subject at hand, Ittetsu showed up to give the four a helping hand tidying up, even though he showed up late. This got Jetta thinking that the VTL captain is in fact Ultraman Orb, seeing as though he always showed up late, but the two quickly dispensed the idea as Ittetsu joined the four. While Naomi was dusting off a picture of Jetta and Shin, the latter showed up and brought up the topic of the song she sang to during the time when the two Ragon appeared on the surface in hiding due to Gubila, which made Naomi wonder that since it sounded some mysterious and familiar, that it might have been connected to her childhood dream. After reminiscing about the matryoshka, which she brought from her hometown, the group began to reminisce about the time when Naomi's mother came for a visit. They also reminisced the time when they first saw the princess while they were under attack from Nagus of the Planet Invasion Union, who turned out to be a psychic from ancient times who kept the monster Maga-Orochi at bay. As Gai was washing the vehicle, he saw Jugglus Juggler's true form on one of the windows and this made him remember all of the times they clashed against each other since their fated meeting. Meanwhile in his space ship, the remaining member of the Planet Invasion Union, Tarude, mourning over Don Nostra's death. If he had known about Jugglus' true nature, then he wouldn't have lost his beloved master. As he felt used for being used as a pawn in his plan to resurrect Maga-Orochi, Tarude swore to get back at Juggler for what he did to them. Back on Earth, Gai reminsced about obtaining Zoffy and Ultraman Belial's cards to take on and defeat the Great King Demon Beast. Gai then thought about having all of this "excessive power" and then played a tune on his Orbnica, which brought up the memories of his previous beloved one, Natasha. Shin then shows up at his location and tells him that they were done cleaning the office and asked him in for a cup of Bubbly Coffee. When he came in, he sees the SSP working out a way to provide a more financial solution to their problems, such as creating a commercial. After Gai reminisces about the numerous times he had with them, he then joins them for a cup of coffee. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Alien Metron Tarude (Voice): Suit Actors * : , , * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Orb Kaiju *Alien Metron Tarude *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Zetton **Maga-Zetton **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe *Don Nostra *Alien Nackle Nagus *Hoe *Ragon Parent and Child *Alien Babarue Babaryu *Cherubim *Black King *Jugglus Juggler *Maga-Orochi Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to The☆Ultraman episode "Birth of a New Hero." Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes